Compute devices may be connected to several peripheral devices, such as a mouse and a keyboard. Many of these devices, including devices which implement a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, are foregoing wired connections in favor of wireless connections. In some cases, a compute device may connect to multiple devices at the same time or in rapid succession, such as when a compute device is connected to docking station.
When a compute device connects to a USB device, an enumeration process takes place to initialize communication. The process of enumerating the various USB devices may take several seconds and impede the use of the USB devices right away. The effect can be compounded when a USB hub is used to further connect multiple USB differences.